Dream Of
by LadyBird
Summary: Harry is sleeping since the final battle. At the Christmas eve Hermione visits him.


**Disclaimer:** All the characters used in this story are the sole property of J.K Rowling (and some other big company whose name I do not remember. Sorry, no insults intended, just my bad memory). They are not mine. I take credit for the characters' actions and thoughts in this story, though (often used as they are).

**Warnings:** some angst

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** none (background Hermione/ male Weasley of your choice)

**A/N: **This fic was written before Christmas but I never got around to posting it. So here it is now – a Christmas fic in March. Sorry.

„**Dream of..."**

„Hello Harry. It's nice to see you again. You're looking good today. But well, you always do. I'm bringing greetings from everybody. We all wanted to come - you know that, right? But the Mediwitch still wouldn't let us. Against the hospital rules it is. I guess I can understand - too many people can make terrible mess even if they are trying no to. And they can upset the patients. Not that anything upsets you, but... Sorry. The staff can't really break the regulations just for you, even thought they want to, all the other patients' families would want the same privilege and that's just not possible.

So - we all wanted to come, but they allowed only one - see, I'm rhyming. Sounds good, doesn't it?

We drew a straw. And I got the short one. I know it sounds a bit like I was the unlucky one, but _don't you dare to think it_! I was the object of envy of all the others. They miss you, you know. One visitor once a week just isn't enough. Oh, don't listen to me, I'm rambling again. Feel free to tell me off anytime you want.

Right. Everybody sends their greetings and gifts. We aren't allowed to bring much, and I guess you don't need much at the moment, but - well, it's the tree ornaments. The St.Mungos' staff was kind enough to agree that you deserve a christmas tree - you should see it, it's a small one, but very beautiful, green and... Hagrid and Firenze went to the Forbidden Forest together and chose this one especially for you. And they both send their best wishes and... See, this one's from Hagrid. I like it, I think it's a bit like Hagrid himself. See, it's rather big, and pointy - made of straw, remember he always makes those big starlike ornaments for the trees at the Hogwarts' gates? Well, it's quite like those, only smaller - and tied with a red string.

And this is from Firenze. I think it's an amulet - it feels like one, but he didn't tell me what kind. I felt a really strong temptation to make a quick trip to the Library to look it up - Madame Pince sends her best wishes, by the way - but I thought it's between you and Firenze, so you have to do your own research when you wake up.

So, let's see what comes next - ah, this one is from Ginny. It looks like a small christmas card on a string. She used a picture Colin took during the winter holydays in our sixth year - remember the one where we got into that snowball fight and Luna almost ended up with a concussion? That's the one. If you open it it sings you a chistmas song. Are you ever going to tell us what's so special about th "Little Drummer Boy"? No?

All right, this is from Remus. It's a broom - a toy one, of course - the Mediwitch wouldn't let us to bring you your broom and Remus says you must be missing it, so... Until you wake up. It's an amulet, too, a good luck one.

And this is a sweater from Molly. I don't know how she made it - it looks like real, but it would fit only a small doll... Oh, Hermione, are you a witch or not? Of course, _Reducto_. You see, Harry, I can still be a bit slow in thinking about Magic. Not growing up with it, I guess... My baby will not have such problems... Ssh, Harry it's a secret. Don't tell anyone. I'm going to have a baby! You're the first person to know. Well, technically, you're the third - but I know because it's me, and of course I told him and... But we're waiting until all the festivities are through before we tell the others. Even I will not brave the Weasley family in full gathering. Plus all the additional family members. You've brought us all together, Harry...

So - what do you think? I'm actually hoping for a girl. We of course want you to be the godfather, you know that? Like there was ever any doubt.

I know what you're thinking. I'm awfully young for having a baby and he's not much older... I know but, well... We didn't plan it. I still can't figure out how both of our precautions failed at the same time... I guess it's somehow connected to magic. In the Muggle world, there are always more babies born after the wars. I guess it's sort of logical.

Anyway, I think we'll manage. He's got a steady job – he's already been promoted thrice, did you know? But then, there are not mny Ministery workers left and he's good at paperwork. We'll get married, too...

Harry, please, I'd like you to be at my wedding... Stand beside me and congratulate us and... I miss you, we all do. We understand that you need a rest after all that... Of course we understnd, just... We you feel you have rested long enough, please come back to us, all right?

I've wandered off again, haven't I? Let's get back to your presents.

From Mr.Weasley – well it _was_ a plug, what's it now... The pride of his collection, I think. And – you're not going to believe it – professor Snape made you a gift, too. It's a potion – well, what else, right? – a potion for good dreams. He said that if you have decided to sleep your life away – don't mind him, you know how he is – you can at least have good dreams, even if he thinks nightmares would make you wake up sooner. I think he sort of misses you, too. I gave the potion to the mediwich Keller, she'll give it to you later.

So, what next..."

Hermione searched her bag for the next gift item – a piece of wollen red-gold-orange-green-silver-black-blue-yellow-brown striped socks (a double gift from professor Dumbledore and Dobby) keeping her voice carefree and happy. Good dreams, she told herself sternly, good dreams. Harry didn't need nightmares of her weeping uncontrollably, _good dreams_.

Finally the bag was empty.

„So I guess I must go now. The mediwitch has already reminded me twice that the visiting hours are over.

Well, see you again... When I get lucky next time, but I'm off the roaster for a month now... Next time I get the short straw again I might already be married – what do you think how Mrs. Hermione Weasley sounds? Or maybe Granger-Weasley? I have to think about it.

So... Harry, please, would you be the godfather for my baby? Please?"

She kissed his unmoving cheek.

„See you. Merry Christmas."

Hermione walked quietly out of the door.

Anna Keller, mediwitch of St.Mungos, looked after the leaving visitor wondering if she had a hankerchief with. You'd be surprised how many people come to the hospitel not prepared... Well, there was a supply at the front door.

Firmly telling herself to stop wondering about nonsense the mediwitch picked up the tray and opened the door.

„Good day, once again. Mr. Potter. I've got something interesting for you. Dood dreams they say it is. You're lucky to have one of the leading potions experts making you potions. Well, you have certainly deserved it. Now," she carefully counted the drops – „three, four..." and made an expert move with her wand sending the potion into patient's system.

„Dood dreams, Mr. Potter."

Harry slept. He dreamed of a little girl with bushy red hair. She called him uncle Harry and laughed a lot. It was a _good_ dream. Harry smiled in his sleep.

He was still smiling when he opened his eyes.

_Sleep in peace and smile in your dream_

_Watch all the good things that there are seen_

_Sleep and rest, the night is not so long_

_Dream of wonders that sound in my song_

_Sleep till there's time, rest while you can_

_Watch all the fine dreams known to a man_

_Sleep and don't worry, I'll be waiting_

_When morning comes you'll find me here sitting_

_So dream all the good dreams_

_While I watch over you and sing._


End file.
